The present invention relates to a CPU heat dissipating device for reducing the temperature of the CPU of any of a variety of electronic apparatus, which requires less installation space.
During the operation of the CPU of a computer system or the like, heat will be released. Therefore, a heat dissipating device must be installed to quickly carry away from the CPU. FIG. 1 shows a CPU heat dissipating device according to the prior art, which comprises a radiating flange 10 mounted on the CPU 12 at the top, and a fan 11 fastened to the radiating flange 10 at the top. When operated, currents of air are caused by the fan 11 to quickly carry heat away. This structure of CPU heat dissipating device is functional, however, it needs much installation space. Because the radiating flange 10 is mounted on the CPU 12 at the top and the fan 11 is fastened to the radiating flange 10 at the top, the combined height of the CPU 12, the radiating flange 10 and the fan 11 greatly increases the height of the mainframe of the computer system or the like. Furthermore, because the fan 11 sends currents of air downwards, currents of air can not completely pass through the small exhaust port on the mainframe of the computer system or the like, causing the heat dissipating efficiency of the heat dissipating device to be affected.